


A Moment's Respite

by donutsweeper



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Ezra, Vin, and their daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaCoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/gifts).



> Kiacoral asked for Ezra in a new AU setting. I hope you find this snippet of a [ His Dark Materials daemons](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A6mon_%28His_Dark_Materials%29) fusion to your liking. Although it's not specified in the story (I ran out of time) Ezra's daemon, Laerke, is a dormouse ([her picture](http://i46.tinypic.com/1183t3n.jpg)) and Vin's, Ayelen, is a swift fox ([her picture](http://i46.tinypic.com/5f2dcp.jpg)).

"May we join you?" Ezra asked as he approached. Considering Vin was sitting on the edge of what was practically a cliff and dangling his feet over the side, it seemed smart to announce his presence rather than risk startling him. Although, considering Vin's daemon, Ayelen, was missing from Vin's side and therefore probably prowling about somewhere, Vin most likely had known they were riding up long before they'd drawn near.

"Hey, Ez. Laerke," Vin said turning to greet them. One of Vin's many quirks was that, unlike most people, he always acknowledged the daemons of those he was close with, people whom he considered a friend. Therefore, even though Laerke was currently curled up in Ezra's pocket and therefore not currently visible, he'd said hello. It was an oddly endearing trait of the man. "Plenty of rocks, just for the taking. Pull one on up."

Ezra sat down next to Vin, although not quite as near the ledge, and Laerke poked her head out once he'd settled. "I failed to spot Ayelen anywhere in the immediate vicinity as I rode up. As you are showing no ill affects, I assume she is close by?" Ezra had always been taught, as well as had experienced, that there was a limit to how far the bond between human and daemon could stretch without great discomfort, although Ezra had noticed neither Vin and Ayelen seemed to conform to many typical societal standards, practices, or beliefs.

"You know her," Vin replied. "Always a wandering."

"Ah, yes."

After a few minutes of companionable silence Ezra cleared his throat and said, "You left town rather abruptly this afternoon."

Vin took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Getting so a man can't breathe back there. Between the hotel and all them railroad people coming through, there's folks everywhere you turn." He shrugged. "Just needed to get away for a bit, is all. Figured I'd give Ayelen a chance to roam so she don't feel too hemmed in."

"If you two would like to be left alone," Ezra offered, "we could..." He gestured back in the direction of town.

"Don't have to unless you want to." 

"But you came here to be away from people."

"You ain't people, Ez. Would never want to be away from you." Vin bumped his shoulder against Ezra's "Thought you'd know that."

Ezra smiled. "I do. But it's nice to be reminded about it as well."


End file.
